


Romantic Gestures

by Wizardessheartwrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardessheartwrites/pseuds/Wizardessheartwrites
Summary: Elias overhears a conversation between Klaus and Liz.





	Romantic Gestures

“Tell me something romantic.” Liz demanded Klaus.   
He looked at her slightly annoyed. She was sitting very comfortably in on his office couch looking like she didn’t have a care in the world. He suddenly felt mischievous.   
“I rather show than tell.” Klaus said standing up.   
Liz looked a bit frighten. She curled up her legs onto the couch. “What are you going to do?” She asked.   
“Just stay quiet and enjoy my attention,” Klaus replied. His voice had gotten very deep and seductive, “Now don’t move.”   
Outside Elias dropped the paper work that he had been meticulously preparing all morning. Now he did not mind his older brother and his old classmate being romantically involved. That was their decision. But he certainly did not want to hear what they did behind closed doors!!  
Liz let out a sharp moan. “You’re too rough.” She exclaimed before letting out a breathy gasp.   
“Hmm. You never complained before.” Klaus replied.   
“Not there,” She continued, “It’s sensitive.”   
“Good. Then I am finding all the right places,” Klaus replied, “Just relax.”   
There was another deep moan. “Stop it before I bite you.” Liz said.  
“It won’t be the first time,” Klaus replied, “I am almost done.”   
Elias felt very disturbed and angry. He had finishing all the paperwork his brother bullied him into while Klaus was having a grand time with Liz. He should barge in the room and remind his brother about work ethic rules. This type of behavior was inappropriate for this environment. Yes. He was going to it. He had good grounds for the argument and Klaus have been slipping up in his work. It was the perfect opportunity to put him in his place.   
“There I’m done,” Klaus replied, “Don’t you feel better now?”  
Liz sunk deeper into the couch, “Okay I will admit I needed that foot massage.” She looked down at her growing stomach, “Because this little one is making them swell now.”   
“It’s only for a few more months darling.” Klaus replied kissing her cheek.   
“By the way wasn’t Elias suppose to bring you some paperwork?” Liz asked looking at the clock, “He’s late.”   
Klaus crossed his arms, “Yes he is. I will have to lecture him on his tardiness.”   
“Don’t be too hard on him darling.” Liz replied.   
Outside, Elias felt his spirit crush. He really hates his brother sometimes.


End file.
